Warm Welcome
by delrey58
Summary: Lucy,Natsu,and Happy all go on a mission.natsu caused alot of damage in thier mission. Now they have to pay the price.Happy had an idea of cutting back their expenses. Natsu thought of a great idea to save some money.That Lucy should live with Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu, Lucy, and Happy is in on a mission. Their mission was to take down seven robbers at a bank. Lucy took down 3. Natsu took down 3 ½.**

"**Fire Dragon Fist!" said Natsu**

"**Uhhhghhhhh" said robber**

"**Yay Natsu he did it!" said Happy**

"**Did it? He fucking destroyed the city!" said Lucy**

"**Oh" said Hapyy**

"**Did you see that I pounded him!" said Natsu**

"**Omigosh I can't believe you just did that!" said Lucy**

"**Did what?" said Natsu**

"**Arghhhhhhh you never get what I'm trying to say!"**

**The team headed over to the mayors office. To claim their money.**

"**So old man where's our money?" said Natsu **

"**MONEY!" screamed the mayor**

"**You destroyed my city and now your asking for money?"**

"**I'm so sorry mayor sir!" said Lucy**

"**All of the reward money will go to repairing the city. Hell that wont even cover it all." said the mayor**

''**So what do you think we should do then gramps?" Said Natsu**

"**I suggest you and your other team mate make up the 100,000 jewels by the end of June 16." said the mayor**

"**But!" said Lucy**

"**Do it or else I will have you thrown in jail!" said the mayor**

***Gulp***

**The team was on their way back to Fairy Tale….**

"**Damn it Natsu how are we going to make up 100,000 jewels in three weeks?" said Lucy**

"**I don't know Lucy" said Natsu**

"**What do you mean you don't know?" said Lucy**

"**Aye!" said Happy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The team stopped by Lucy's house. Lucy was pacing back and forth trying to think of an idea to make 100,000 jewels before June 16. While Natsu was joking around with Happy.**

"**Natsu this is all your fault!" said Lucy**

"**Me? What did I do?"**

"**You just had to destroy the town didn't you?"**

"**Jeez Lucy I didn't fucking do it on purpose ya know."**

"_Ok so maybe I did it on purpose. But who cares?"_

"**Oh and what you accidentally destroyed the town?' **

"**Guys stop fighting. There has to be way to make 100,000 jewels be fore June 16." said Happy**

"**Like what?" said Lucy**

"**You guys can cut back on your expenses" said Happy**

"**Like?…" said Natsu**

"**Like such as Lucy stop shopping everyday and Natsu try not to destroy the city as much." **

**Natsu looked around the room. Thought for a minute.**

"**I got an idea!" said Natsu**

"**What is it?' said Lucy and Happy**

"**Well you know how Lucy's rent cost a lot of money?" said Natsu**

"**Yeah what about?" said Lucy**

"**Well I think you should leave this place for a while and live with me and Happy."**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Lucy**

"**Oh come on Luce. We really need the money."**

"**Urm fine."**

"**Yay!" Said Natsu and Happy**

"**Aye!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The team was making preparations. Lucy moved her furniture into a storage place. She packed her clothes and essentials. They headed to Natsu and Happy's house. **

"**We're here!" said Natsu**

"**AHHHHHH!" said Lucy**

**The whole place was full of garbage. There was a dirty socks, a pair of boxers, and trashy things on the floor. Natsu felt very embarrassed. Natsu and Happy immediately cleaned up the mess. 60 minutes later…**

"**I'm so sorry about that…" said Natsu**

"**Hey Natsu I'm going to be over at Wendy's okay?" said Happy**

"**Okay see ya"**

**Happy left.**

"**It's ok" said Lucy**

***Stomachs grumble***

"**Sounds like somebody's hungry." said Natsu**

"**Hahahaha!"**

**The hungry mages started making dinner.**

"**'Itadakimasu!"**

**30 minutes later…..**

"**Damn I'm stuffed!" said Natsu**

"**That was really good Lucy." **

"**Thanx"**

***Yawn***

"**Lets go to sleep " said Natsu**

"**Okay" said Lucy**

**They went to sleep itsep there was just one little problem….**

"**Hey where do I sleep?" said Lucy**

"**Hmmm the floor" said Natsu**

"**I don't think so….Natsu move over" Demanded Lucy**

"**NO" said Natsu**

"**YES" **

"**Fine"**

**30 seconds later**

"**OMIGOSH WHY IS IT SO COLD?"**

"**Hmm it feels fine to me…." said Natsu**

"**Easy for you to say ,you can warm yourself up with your fire magic!"**

"**BURRRRR" **

**Natsu saw that Lucy was shivering.**

"**Hmmmm" said Natsu**

**He took his arm and grabbed her hips towards him. And snuggled her under his arms. The shivering stopped.**

"**Thanks Natsu….."**

**Natsu blushed. He put his head against the back of her head.**

" _Mmmm she smells really good…"_

"**What the hell are you sniffing Natsu?"**

"_Fuck she noticed!"_

"**I uhhhhh…..I was breathing"**

"**Right"**

**30 minutes later…..**

**Lucy turned around. Facing Natsu face to face. With Natsu's arm on her butt. Lucy and Natsu woke up . They both blushed. Natsu got closer and closer. Their lips finally met. As they were exploring each other mouth with their tongues. Natsu's hot slimy tongue made Lucy really wet. She lifted off his tore off her felt her plump breasts. And pinned her down. Soon enough they were both naked. Lucy was on her back and Natsu was above her ready to enter her. Natsu's hard cock penetrated Lucy's soaking wet pussy with perfection. He slid in and out of her with ease, and it felt amazing for both of them. He started moving faster and harder, listening to her moan and groan. He suddenly heard her scream loudly as she exploded into orgasm. He kept pounding her, and her pulsing vagina engulfed his dick and he came into her, groaning in both came. Lucy collapsed on top of Natsu.**

***Both breathing heavily***

"**That was amazing Natsu… "**

"**No joke" said Natsu**

"**Hey are you still cold?" questioned Natsu**

"**Nope" said Lucy**

"**I thought so.." said Natsu**

"**Good night Luce"**

"**You too"**

"_I love you Lucy"_

**The two mages fell asleep.**

**Next morning…**

**Happy opened the door. As he saw the two mages on the bed soundly asleep. Natsu and Lucy woke up.**

"**Gooodd morning Happy" said Natsu**

"**Natsu why is there clothes all over the floor?" questioned Happy**

"**I…me and Lucy was uhhhh ummmmmm…."**

**Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. They both blushed.**

"**Long story Happy…."**

**I hope you guys liked that. Come and check out my ther story "****The Christmas **

**Present" **** Review : )**


End file.
